


Secret Affairs

by IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell



Series: Hotchniss [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Nervous Hotch, Penelope being Penelope, Secretly in love with each other but love doctor J.J. knows what’s up, shocked morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell/pseuds/IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the raven haired woman walked into his office, he knew he had feelings for her. It wasn’t until the woman he loved came back from the dead, that he was brave enough to ask her on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Agent Prentiss, may I see you in my office for a moment?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
Emily walked up the steps to Agent Hotchner's office and walked inside, shutting the door behind her.  
"You said you needed me, Hotch?"  
He looked at her nervously.  
“Uh, yes. Take a seat."  
She sat down and looked at him, waiting for him to speak, but he didn't say anything.  
"So, what do you need?"  
He had been over this a thousand times and every time it had come out perfectly, but this time it had just come out in a jumbled up mess of words.  
"I, uh, was wondering if, um, you would like to, uh, ya know, um, you and me alone, eating food or something?"  
"Aaron Hotchner, are you asking me on a date?"  
He hesitated.  
“Yes, I think I am.”  
She looked at him in disbelief. She never thought that the man of her dreams would ever ask her out. He looked at her vacant expression and immediately felt ashamed.  
“Never mind, it was stupid of me to think you would actually go on a date with me."  
“Oh, no! I would really like it if you and me were alone, eating food or something."  
She giggled.  
“I actually had plans with a bottle of wine and my hot tub tonight if you want to join."  
She said it so teasingly he had no choice but to accept.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got to her apartment building, she led him up the flight of stairs and unlocked her door. As soon as they were inside and the door was shut, she twirled around and kissed him. He was taken aback from the kiss and he struggled to come up with something to say.  
“I, uh. That was unexpected."  
"Aaron, I have waited for this day for a long time and I know you want more than just a date too."  
“Oh, Emily. I do."  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and dominated her mouth with a kiss. She led him to her room, pushed him onto the bed, and straddled his hips. He was mesmerized by the moonlight glistening on her skin.  
 _If she's this beautiful with her clothes on, oh, how beautiful will she be with them off?_  He thought to himself.  
He flipped over, so that Emily was now underneath him and started to trail kisses down her neck. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head and his lips continued down. She knew exactly where he was headed and gave him a disapproving look.  
"Aaron, please don't."  
He looked at the jagged scar on her stomach, then peeled his own shirt off to reveal the collection of scars across his torso.  
"You're not alone, Emily"  
Her expression relaxed and she kissed him passionately. Her hands moved down to his pants to unbutton them and she took them off as he did the same to her.  
“Emily, do you have a condom? I didn't exactly plan on having sex with you tonight."  
They both smiled and she reached her hand over to the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed one from the top drawer. He ripped open the package, then pushed it over his screaming erection and slid himself slowly inside of her.  
“Aaron!"  
The sound of his name from her lips made him shutter.  
“Oh, Emily!"  
He thrust deeper and harder into her until she climaxed and he soon followed. He rolled himself off of her and covered themselves with the sheet. She snuggled up next to him and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.  
"We should do this more often, Aaron."  
He widened his tired eyes and smiled.  
"Yes, we should."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily walked in on Monday morning feeling giddy just thinking about the events that had happened on Friday.  
"You're in a good mood today! What fun did you get into, Cupcake?"  
"Oh, nothing much, Garcia. I just did a little something-something with a certain someone.”  
Garcia chuckled.  
“Are you aloud to say who?"  
“My lips are sealed."  
She brought her hand up to her mouth, twisted the invisible key, and threw it behind her.  
She strut towards Hotch's office and went inside. "We have some time before take off.”  
He looked at her and smiled.  
"I actually brought a condom this time."  
They both cracked up as he set his hands on her hips and gently pushed her up against the wall. She pressed her lips on his and let his tongue explore her mouth.  
She loved how scandalous this made her feel, on the verge of fucking her boss in his office. She chuckled.  
“What's so funny, Emily?" He said while nipping at her ear.  
“I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I am screwing my boss and nobody out there knows."  
He laughed and continued to kiss her while slowly unbuttoning her blouse. He threw the blouse on the floor and started on his own shirt. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door and Agent Morgan walked in.  
"Wheels up in t- Oh my God!"  
They screamed at the sight of their coworker. The unit chief looked at the agent angrily while covering up the modesty of the brunette woman.  
“Would you mind waiting for an answer next time?!" "Sorry, Hotch. Uh, wheels up in ten."  
———————  
Emily sat down next to J.J. on the plane. She sat quietly while fidgeting with the case file in her lap and she couldn't help but feel like the blonde woman was waiting for her to speak. She looked up to see the questioning eyes of her fellow profiler trained on her.  
“There's obviously something going on with you, Em. Come on, spill it."  
Emily looked at her friend and knew she had been caught.  
“Okay, okay, you got me. On Friday, Aaro- Hotch called me into his office and asked me on a date. I just sat there for a second, but he misunderstood and said that he shouldn't have asked. I said I would love to and that I wasn't planning on going out, but he could just come to my apartment with me instead. We ended up having sex.... This morning really topped it off though, J.J. Morgan caught us in his office and I have no idea what to say to him."  
She looked at J.J. who had burst into laughter.  
“Why are you laughing?"  
She looked at Emily teary eyed.  
"Oh, Em. I'm sorry. It's just, I knew this was coming. I mean, you look at each other with googly eyes, completely oblivious to one another, but Derek walking in?! That really made me laugh."  
Emily looked over and caught Morgan's eye.  
“Hey, I'm going to go over and talk to him about it."  
She got up, leaving a still laughing J.J. behind. She walked back towards the couch and sat down next to her coworker.  
"Derek, I'm not going to deny what happened this morning, but I don't exactly want the whole team knowing about it either."  
"Emily, I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're saying.”  
She sighed with relief.  
"Oh, thank God!"  
“But I do want to know when all this started, I didn't see it coming at all."  
"Neither did I, Derek. Neither did I."

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a horrible writer lol and I am sorry. But for those of you who read the entire thing, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! I have no intentions of adding anymore chapters, but if someone asks, I will be more than happy to do so :P
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I know I said I wouldn’t add anymore chapters, but as I read it now, I feel like there is more I need to add. There was actually a third chapter in the original draft, so I revised that a lil bit and added it. Hope you all enjoy!! :)


End file.
